<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Past's a Dying Ember | The Producers by LoserEddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316118">My Past's a Dying Ember | The Producers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie'>LoserEddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Producers (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boarding School, Childhood Friends, Dialogue Heavy, Graduation, M/M, peter from chapter 4 is named after an actor that played one of the accountants btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the famed duo, Leo and Max, met much earlier? Perhaps even as children?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Bialystock/Leopold "Leo" Bloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo was always the odd one out, even as a child. He'd sit on a tree stump in the courtyard as his classmates interacted. Instead of dueling with sticks and jumping in puddles like other boys, he read until his eyes felt sore. Then he would lay on the ground as the sun set above him. It was nice to slow down and admire the sky. Nobody else around him seemed to do that. He would know; he had seen the exact same faces for years. Students would only leave the boarding school if they graduated, and considering it went from kindergarten to twelfth grade, they all learned to get to know each other. But not Leo. They didn't care to know the kid they only addressed as "Bloom", if saying his name at all. Sometimes, even the teachers didn't recognize him. </p><p> </p><p>If people simply left him alone, he really wouldn't have minded it at all. Yes, perhaps it'd be a bit disheartening to go throughout the years never socializing with a soul, but he'd be happier than he was now. Instead, he dealt with a particularly annoying group on the daily. A tall, scrawny boy that was two years above him, named Bud, was their proud leader. From a glance, he posed no threat. Leo knew otherwise, as when in the right mood, he could pack quite the punch. Apparently, he was always in that mood around students younger than him. </p><p> </p><p>"Afternoon Bloom!" His obnoxiously cheerful voice could send Leo straight into a migraine. Occasionally, he could ignore him long enough to send Bud to another student. Today wasn't one of those occasions. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Bud." Leo couldn't help but scoot farther back on the stump. His eyes darted around the surrounding campus. Two boys stood behind Bud, both looking just as intimidating as their boss. Of course, that's what Leo considered everyone around him: terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>"I know we've never gotten along, but I wanna make amends. A new start, so to speak. You wanna know how to start that?" </p><p> </p><p>There was no point in refusing. "I don't see why not."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first, I gotta get all my aggression towards you out of my system! Stand still!"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even have time to <em>consider</em> sitting still. Like that, Bud's fist had collided with his nose, and Leo fell to the ground with a loud yelp. While he knew nobody would care, he still hoped that the teachers could at least get him to a nurse. It wasn't his lucky day, however. They were all over on the other side of the courtyard, instead of the quiet area he much preferred to stay in. This was the moment he truly regretted his introverted preferences. However, he didn't have much of an opportunity to think about that. He was much more focused on the blood oozing from his nose as Bud's group laughed in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they gave up on the joke and walked off. As if Leo was very surprised, this was common. Whenever they were finished picking on him for the day, they'd go belittle somebody else. He had grown quite used to it after all these years. Slowly, he pulled himself into a sitting position, only to be met face to face with a boy crouching in front of him. He had dark hair that was neatly combed under a baseball cap and a puzzled expression on his face. Instead of the traditional school uniform, one that Leo never dared to be seen without, he wore a black and white striped t-shirt, cargo shorts, and sneakers. That's when he came to realize he had never quite seen the student around the campus before. As they locked eyes, he stood up to his full height, which.. wasn't actually as tall as Leo would have thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Do they <em>always</em> do that?" Was the stranger's first question. He offered Leo a pat on the head, though didn't do anything to help him stand. "Yeesh, you look terrible."</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Leo had to rise to his feet himself. "Well, usually they aim for the face in general, not just the nose." He pulled up his sweater sleeve and wiped some of the blood that continued to drip. For now, he would choose to ignore that second comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. You should have fought back, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"It never really works out."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough." He held his hand out. "Max Bialystock."</p><p> </p><p>Leo reached to shake his hand, then realized that both of his were now drenched in his own blood. Instead, he nodded in greeting. "Leo Bloom. Max- is that short for something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maxwell, but I prefer Max. Is Leo short for something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Leopold. But everyone just calls me 'Bloom' around here."</p><p> </p><p>For a while, Max stood there, seemingly deep in thought. He took one last glance at Leo, then began to walk off. "Bloom's a stupid name, no offense. I'm calling you Leo from now on, alright?" He only stopped to look back at him and make sure he nodded again. "Good. Well, c'mon, Leo, we're going to the nurse. Then you're showing me around."</p><p> </p><p>Leo didn't bother to refuse, instead hurrying after him with his arm covering his nose. This new student - Max Bialystock, he liked that name - provided a lot more entertainment than his classmates ever had. While he wasn't exactly the <em>nicest</em>, it was at least a friend, right? Better than hanging out by himself all day. And hey, who else would care enough to walk him to the nurse's office? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you consider they're both probably thirteen or fourteen in this chapter, it makes things SO much funnier.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few years had passed since the pair met. Max was finally reprimanded enough to wear the boring uniform of a collared sweater and khakis, and Leo- well, Leo hadn't changed much at all. He still ended up with some sort of injury on the daily, but really, it was something he had adapted to at this point. The only time he got upset over something like that was when Max took the joking about it to the extremes. He always apologized after.. in his own odd way. They ended up in most of the same classes, much to their excitement. And as their bond strengthened, their shared learning came to be quite the annoyance towards teachers.</p><p> </p><p>It was in a particularly boring second period when Max came up with a brilliant, at least in his mind, idea. He was quick to nudge Leo, who always sat next to him. It had been annoying at first, having this anxious boy follow him around like a stray dog. He had grown to enjoy his company after a while, however. After all, he was always glad to share test answers, and god knows Max needed the help.</p><p> </p><p>"-Just hear me out," Max explained as quietly as he could, which, honestly, was still nearly a normal speaking volume. The only reason he couldn't be heard by the teacher was the fact they both ended up sitting in the back. For him, it was because he could care less about the lesson. And for Leo, it was because he didn't like all the attention that came with being seated in the front, whether that was a thing or not, "we do this, we get out for the rest of the class- the rest of the day, even!"</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't think it's a very good idea, Max. What if they find out we're lying? I can't afford to get expelled, and you sure can't either!" Leo was much better at keeping his voice down, mainly due to the fact he never actually spoke that loud. More often than not, Max had to tell him to speak up in everyday conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"They won't expel us over a practical joke! Don't you want to head off campus for a little bit? We never get the chance nowadays! We're always stuck in extended classes because these brainless teachers ignore the bell-"</p><p> </p><p>"Max-"</p><p> </p><p>"What? You know I'm right! For 'trained professionals', they have the mental proficiency of a bunch of rocks! At least I know when to let my damn students out of a class!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Max-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Leo, you have an interrupting problem, you really need to work on it. Still! I bet I could run this school better than that shit-for-brains princi- <em>Leo?!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Before he even got the chance to finish, Leo was wheezing like a madman. Did he really work the kid up so bad that he went into a legitimate asthma attack? For a moment, he was about to try and help him out, up until Leo glanced behind Max. That's when it came to him. Max turned to find the principal standing beside the two desks that the boys were seated at, looking more concerned towards the <em>dying kid</em> than the one that blatantly insulted her to her face. Holy shit... <em>Leo was going through with the plan</em>. Who knew all it took was a bit of pushing? Max had to resist the urge to smile as he stood up. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, God, I think he's having an asthma attack," he glanced up at the principal, "you know, because he has <em>severe asthma problems?"</em> Quickly, he pulled Leo to his feet, perhaps a bit too roughly judging by the temporary discomfort displayed on his face, and announced, "I should really call a cab and get him to the hospital! Before he <em>dies!"</em></p><p> </p><p>He nudged the slightly taller boy, causing Leo to obnoxiously cough, slumping back against the nearby wall as if he were, well, <em>legitimately</em> dying. One student offered to grab their own inhaler, which sent Max basically shoving both himself and his friend out the classroom door. They were too far into it now. That, and he was pretty sure Leo would genuinely go into an asthma attack if he kept this up. It was only until they turned a corner in the hallway that he was able to give up the act.</p><p> </p><p>"You owe me-" Leo, now sitting on the floor, took a deep breath, "you owe me <em>something</em>, Max, I'm not sure yet. But something."</p><p> </p><p>Max gave him a firm pat on the back, which only resulted in a heavy sigh. "Whatever you want, you got it! That was the best performance I've ever seen! I believed you for a second, you know- jesus, that was some quick thinking on your part!"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to get either of us expelled, you especially!"</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, you care about me! I'm honored, Leo."</p><p> </p><p>Leo only rolled his eyes at that. Surprisingly enough, Max was never confronted by the principal about all those comments he made right in front of her. The two were instead able to enjoy the day traveling the city, only calling in to school once to report that Leo was 'still recovering in the hospital'. That would score them pity points, according to Max. By nightfall, they had managed to score tickets to see Oklahoma! right near campus. Leo's eyes were glued to the stage, but quite frankly, Max could care less. He actually found the entire thing rather boring. Like, really, a fifteen minute dream ballet? Cute, but not his thing. There was only one thought he could focus on all that time:</p><p> </p><p>Did Leo <em>really</em> care about him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this definitely has the most dialogue in the entire story so far, oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the boys knew it, they were both sixteen, with driving licenses and pressure to succeed in life. Neither of them went home for their birthdays- or holidays, actually. Instead, they spent what would be days spent with family watching old musicals in the main living quarters. It was on one of these breaks that the boys sat on the stairway, unsure of what to do. They had watched every movie they owned at this point. There were no teachers left to bother, either; they had all left to visit their relatives just like the students. For an elite boarding school, they didn't seem to care much for student safety.</p><p> </p><p>Leo, quite frankly, couldn't remember the last time he had even <em>heard</em> from his aunt and uncle. They brought him to the school as a six year old and hadn't visited him since. On the other hand, Max would have the occasional call from his parents. It was always a rather drab conversation, filled with boring topics such as the weather and how his education was progressing. Perfect grades, he'd tell them, as the teacher reprimanded him for disrupting class the fifth time that week. By the age of fourteen, he had given up on answering the phone at all. It's not like the principal could suspend him for not checking in with his family. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, if you really think about it, we haven't done anything with our lives up to this point," Leo said as he leaned his head on the nearby railing. "The only thing we'll ever be known for is causing trouble-" </p><p> </p><p>"With a capital T and that rhymes with P and that stands for pool." Max laid back against the stairway, albeit uncomfortably, with his arms folded behind his head. </p><p> </p><p>"We've seen that movie ten times, haven't we, Max? The amount of times I've watched The Music Man outnumbers the amount of friends I have. Isn't that the most pathetic thing you've ever heard?" </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "We've only seen Damn Yankees! live on stage twice, and that still beats your friend group... but I guess it beats mine too, huh? Yeesh, we really <em>are</em> failures." </p><p> </p><p>"We need to have a plan before we're out of school! Do you really wanna be eighteen and unemployed?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could move in with my- no, we need a plan, I'm not living with my parents again."</p><p> </p><p>"And you know my aunt and uncle wouldn't let me live with them again, they've probably forgotten I exist." Leo stood up with a sigh. Heading down to the bottom of the stairs, he began to pace back and forth. Max soon went to stand beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"Friend, what's on your mind? Why do you wa-"</p><p> </p><p>"Not the time for Oklahoma! references, we'd be no good actors... but..."</p><p> </p><p>He stopped his pacing, just like that. Quickly, he spun around to face Max with a large grin. This only caused the other teen to be more confused than ever. "I've never seen you this happy before. Did you finally come up with something good?"</p><p> </p><p>"We could be producers, Max! Think about it- really, <em>really</em> think about it!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinkin' about it, calm down!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're charming enough to get the money, aren't you? I mean, you're," Leo vaguely gestured to Max, still smiling all the while, "well, you're you! And you could rally a good group of people together, considering how smart you are-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's swell and all, but what are <em>you</em> going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he began to frown. "...I don't have very many skills, now that I think about it."</p><p> </p><p>"You could be emotional support!"</p><p> </p><p>That was, apparently, enough to have Leo back on board with the idea. So it was decided: after they finally reached graduation, they'd pursue a producing career. Of course, they'd need to find an actual show, and hopefully get some money in the meantime.. but that could all be figured out later. For now, they were the perfect team, ready to take on the world. Together. Leo quite liked the concept of sticking with Max no matter what. After all, they were each other's first friends. Sometimes he thought of what it would be like to have their relationship grow into something more than that. Though, he could live with keeping things the way they were, too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't know why i couldn't fit more action into this chapter. i just didn't see where it would fit? i'll go back later and try to add some, in case it reads as too boring.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it: graduation. The day the boys had been both dreading and longing for ever since they arrived at the school. For Max, the most annoying part would have to be moving all of his things into his college dorm. But for Leo? It was the fact that he was leaving his entire childhood behind him. After all, he had been there practically all his life. As much as he hated the students and teachers, he considered the place home more than anything else. In a way, he may have even never wanted to leave.</p><p>It only hit him at the graduation after party, actually. Kids he had known for years were chattering away about their future plans. They appeared so happy when they had someone to talk to, yet as they were left to truly think, their smiles would vanish. This was the abandonment of their past too, wasn't it? No matter their experience, they had grown up there, just as Leo had. Really, it was the first time he had ever felt connected to them in such a way.</p><p>His eyes met with Peter Gregus', one of the boys his age he had actually developed a good relationship with. They had desks next to each other when working for the the student newspaper, and tended to face the most belittlement from the teacher who ran the extracurricular. After checking to make sure Max was occupied (he was chatting away with the cheer-leading team, something that became more common as the two grew more mature) Leo approached Peter with a soft smile.</p><p>"How are you holding up, Pete?" He asked. They both sat on the hood of Peter's car: an impressive (not to mention expensive) 1947 Buick Super 8 Custom Convertible. It had been the talk of the school since they were sixteen.</p><p>"Oh, fine as always." Peter shrugged as he glanced towards the slightly shorter boy. "I've already got a job lined up. Have for a couple of months."</p><p>"Well, what's the gig? I still haven't gotten an official one myself." No producer ever did, Max told him. </p><p>"You know Mr. Marks?"</p><p>"The teacher that bullied me worse than Bud, how could I ever forget?"</p><p>"He's got an accounting firm. He said I could work there."</p><p>How Peter was willing to deal with that bastard again, Leo would never know. It'd take a hell of a lot to send him back into the clutches of Mr. Marks. Ever since he joined the student newspaper, the teacher did everything to make him feel like dirt. Didn't he know Leo already did that by himself?</p><p>Their conversation was short and sweet, and they promised to meet again soon. Peter left for his parents' house after that. For a while, Leo stood there, watching the car drive down the unwinding road. He couldn't help but wonder if his aunt and uncle would greet him as happily as he knew Peter's would. Of course, he knew he could never go back. They didn't care for him, and he tried to reciprocate the feeling. Something in him knew he never truly would. </p><p>Meanwhile, there was Max, talking to a group of girls that already had loving partners and a proposal (hopefully! they'd constantly remind him) on the way. He had a few flings here and there, not like he could remember any of their names. Really, he hadn't ever had a relationship that one could consider "fulfilling". There would always be that hope that perhaps there was someone he could fill the rest of his days in the company of. He knew that person all too well, and if he lost them, he lost everything. So why take a risk when it came to this sort of thing? He'd give up anything else, sure, but this felt different. This was somebody he just could not let go.</p><p>He was soon at Leo's side once again, constantly reminding him to "stop being such a scaredy-cat" and "live it up a little!" These requests fell upon deaf ears, as they had ever since their first meeting. If he pushed it enough, Leo would do just about anything, but he never wanted to make him uncomfortable, which he tended to be in situations like this. They never spent more than three hours at prom, and usually stayed to the side during field trips. Max thought being dragged away from all the group entertainment would make his life a living hell. In all honesty, he had much more fun when it was just the two of them.</p><p>The day came and went like that. Graduated students began to leave, either together or by themselves. It wasn't long before Leo and Max were the only two on campus. They simply walked the grounds, not knowing what to say for quite some time. Soon, they had both stopped in front of a stump. One they remembered all too well. </p><p>"Gee, was I a tiny kid or what?" Leo sat down on the stump and tried to comfortably situate himself. Instead of the room he once had plenty of as a child, he could barely fit without slightly leaning over the edge. </p><p>Max smirked, standing close in front of him. "Are you kidding? You're still a shortstack!"</p><p>"Oh really, Mr. 5'6? At least I'm average height!"</p><p>"Barely!"</p><p>They both chuckled at that. Leo tried to scoot over a bit further without completely toppling over, then pat the spot beside him. Max quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"You really think we're both gonna fit on there?" Even if he was more than willing to try, he still liked to give his friend a hard time. </p><p>"C'mon, Max, this is the last chance we'll get! For old time's sake?"</p><p>There's no way he could resist an offer like that. Of course, they both knew it wouldn't go very well. As soon as they were both situated, they were both shoving the other to get more space. This happened basically whenever they tried to sit anywhere together, even if it was a couch that could very obviously fit the both of them. In a way, they found the competition enjoyable. What wasn't as fun however, at least for one of them, was when Max shoved Leo hard enough to send him lying flat on the ground. </p><p>They stared at each other for about a minute before laughing ensued. When Max finally decided to stand up and offer Leo a hand, he could barely pull himself up without giggling a bit more. If they could always do one thing, it was get the other to burst into fits of laughter, no matter the situation. That's what caused most of their class disruptions, quite frankly. College didn't accept that kind of behavior, they knew that since they first discussed attending, so they formed a pact to have a blast before they had to calm themselves down for good. This was, in a sense, their last hurrah. </p><p>Max gave Leo another smile. "For old time's sake, you dork." He attempted to pull him up one last time, and-</p><p>How did it happen exactly? They couldn't say. All they knew was that when Leo was finally able to stand, he stumbled forward, and soon, their lips had connected. Neither attempted to step back at first. Actually, they almost seemed to draw closer. There they stood for who knows how long, fulfilling the one desire both did their best to ignore since it came into their mind as children. It first became a thought for Max when he was ten, while it took Leo until he was twelve to even consider it.</p><p>Funnily enough, Max pulled away first. Their expressions were just about identical: bewilderment and joy at the exact same time. He straightened up his tie, cleared his throat, did anything to readjust from the situation he had never wanted to leave. Inside, he decided that if an opportunity for a round two was ever offered, boy, would he take it. The same, he hoped, could be said for his friend.</p><p>"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Leo finally asked, his hands buried deep in his pants pockets.</p><p>All he could do was nod. It  may never be truly revealed, but perhaps the pair walked a bit closer together that night. Maybe their eyes lingered over each other slightly longer when they hoped the other wasn't looking. And, when they went to bed that night, there was a chance they both chose to "accidentally" fall asleep on the same couch- knowing full well Max's parents had a spare bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know its poorly written i just wanted to at least get the first chapter out sfklvnfg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>